


I just wanted a hug..

by Robronfan94



Series: Roblivion one shots [3]
Category: Emmerdale, robron
Genre: Aaron wants a hug, Annoyed Robert, Fluff, Gordon's birthday, M/M, Multi, Robert is an idiot, Upset Aaron, angry Liv, bit of angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-04
Updated: 2017-07-04
Packaged: 2018-11-23 11:57:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 599
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11401950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Robronfan94/pseuds/Robronfan94
Summary: Aaron has had a hard day at work. On top of that he hasn't seen Robert for ages either and it's Gordon's birthday. When he gets home he's exhausted and just wants a hug from the one person that makes him feel safe. When Robert ignores him Aaron storms out. Which leads Liv to giving Robert some home truths and a gob!





	I just wanted a hug..

**Author's Note:**

> Because of all the drama going on I decided that we need a fluffy fic with a tiny bit of angst xx

Aaron finally finished his last delivery of the day and was shattered! On top of that he felt like he hadn't seen Robert in days and it was also Gordon's birthday. Liv had woke up to put flowers on his grave and Aaron went with her where they put had a talk about him. Liv cried for ages and so did Aaron. They eventually went home so they could get ready for their day. 

Finally his day was over and he couldn't wait to get home and hug Robert. Aaron always thought that Robert gave the best cuddles because being in his arms was like being on top of the clouds or even floating.

He got home quietly and shut the door to see his fiancé deep in his work. He snuck up behind him and covered his eyes before kissing him on the cheek. "Guess who?" He whispered. Robert just pulled his hands down but didn't kiss him back like normal. 

"Hey." Aaron sat next to Robert "what's wrong?" He asked. Robert just looked at him before sighing "Work Aaron! It's all too much you know." Aaron nodded and put his arms around him wanting a cuddle but Robert pushed him away. "Not now baby ok? Maybe later." Aaron's heart broke. 

He decided to make Robert some tea. When he put the mug down he tried to move some papers but accidentally knocked the boiling hot tea all over Robert's work. Robert managed to move his hand away just in time but now all his sheets were soaked. 

"Rob? I'm sorry I didn't mean to it was an accident!" Robert looked at him before losing it completely "God Aaron! What's wrong with you! You made it all a mess! Well done! Why don't you go somewhere where you won't be useless!" Aaron looked at Robert in shock. Not even Cain or even Gordon would call him useless.

He muttered something under his breath which Robert heard. "Oh so what just because I won't give you any attention you do this on purpose.!" "No!" Aaron said "it's just..." "Just what Aaron? What is wrong with you?!" Aaron looked at him before storming out and slamming the door.

Liv came down after and stared at Robet unimpressed. "Well done!" She hissed. "How is this my fault? He did this on purpose! It's not my fault he's all over the place today. "Oh yes of course it's Aaron's fault! I mean it's only just Gordon's birthday!" Robet was in shock! How could he be so stupid and dumb! No wonder Aaron was off with him. 

"One of these days you are going to lose him for good and it's gonna hurt both of you! So do yourself a favour and treat my big brother with the love and care he deserves or I swear you will never even get the chance to say boo to him!" She screamed before storming off.

Robert walked out in search of Aaron and found him at Jackson's grave talking to him. Robert could see that he had been crying and he was so mad at himself.

He sat next to Aaron and put his coat around him. "Hey? I'm so sorry baby! Liv told me and I'm so dumb but I'm here now please forgive me.." Aaron looked at him before sighing "I just wanted a hug!"

He didn't say anything else as Robert took him in his arms and held him tight remembering what Liv said. He would lose Aaron if he didn't pay attention to him and he never wanted that to happen!

**Author's Note:**

> Comments always appreciated and any other stories xx


End file.
